disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
We Know the Way
thumb|250px"We Know the Way" é uma canção do filme de animação de 2016 da Disney, Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Foi a primeira canção escrita e composta para o filme de Mark Mancina, Opetaia Foa'i, e Lin-Manuel Miranda. Ela serve como uma celebração para as jornadas da família de Moana, e fala sobre o orgulho que vem com os nativos do Pacífico Sul, sendo os primeiros grandes navegadores do mundo. Letra Versão do filme Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina Le atua o le sami tele e o mai Ua la ava'e le lu'itau e lelei Tapenapena Aue, aue Nuku i mua Te manulele e tataki iei Aue, aue Te fenua te malie Nae ko hakilia kaiga e We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze At night, we name every star We know where we are We know who we are, who we are Aue, aue We set a course to find A brand new Island everywhere we roam Aue, aue We keep our Island in our mind And when it's time to find home We know the way Aue, aue We are explorers reading every sign We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain Aue, aue Te fenua, te malie Na heko hakilia We know the way Versão final Aue, aue We set a course to find A brand new island everywhere we roam Aue, aue We keep our island in our mind And when it's time to find home We know the way Aue, aue We are explorers reading every sign We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain Aue, aue Te fenua, te malie Na heko hakilia We know the way Versão brasileira Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina Le atua o le sami tele e o mai Ua la ava'e le lu'itau e lelei Tapenapena Aue, aue Nuku i mua Te manulele e tataki iei Aue, aue Te fenua te malie Nae ko hakilia kaiga e O céu nos diz pra onde ir Basta a gente ouvir O mar nos leva além Nada nos detém Sabemos ler no luar As trilhas do mar É o nosso lugar, navegar Aue, aue Um rumo pra seguir E tantas ilhas para descobrir Aue, aue E nesse nosso ir e vir Sabemos dar o valor Que a vida tem Aue, aue Interpretamos todos os sinais Contando histórias do passado Nossa herança se mantém Aue, aue Te fenua, te malie Na heko hakilia Pra ir além Versão final Aue, aue Um rumo pra seguir E tantas ilhas para descobrir Aue, aue E nesse nosso ir e vir Sabemos dar o valor Que a vida tem Aue, aue Interpretamos todos os sinais Contando histórias do passado Nossa herança se mantém Aue, aue Te fenua, te malie Na heko hakilia Pra ir além Trivialidades *A canção foi revelado pela primeira vez na D23 Expo 2015, e foi realizada, ao vivo, por Opetaia e sua banda. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Moana Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de Encerramento